


Cards

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [13]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, M/M, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “I’ll call your three day’s collecting plates and raise you one week of polishing the silver.”





	Cards

“I’ll call your three day’s collecting plates and raise you one week of polishing the silver.” Jimmy glanced over the top of his cards and met Thomas’ eyes with a smirk, Thomas returned it.  
“You sure about that, Jimmy? That’s a lot of work for you to do on your own.”   
“What makes you so confident I’ll be doing it?”   
“Why, are you cheating again?”   
“No! I have a good hand here.”   
“We’ll soon find out.”   
Jimmy ran his foot up Thomas’ calf, flirtatiously, blowing him a kiss.   
Thomas smirked, laying his cards down, revealing a straight flush.   
“Oh bugger.”


End file.
